ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Over Ten Thousand/Part 2
Scene 1 Ben 10’000: “He’s the Time Breaker!” The clouds of dust clear around the unmoving, zombie-like Petrosapien. Its body is a horror show of metal fused haphazardly to once-blue crystal. What remains of its diamond body is now perverted into a sickly, faded pink-purple colour, cracked all over with deep hairline fractures. His torso is mostly covered by dark sheet-metal armour. Ben 10’000: “Time Breaker Tetrax!” ???: “How foul. I was hoping my creation would be facing just one of you.” The two Bens looks around for the source of the deep, accented voice. Ben: “That sounded like it was behind us!” ???: “See, just one of the many problems with you humans is you never seem to look up.” The two Bens look up, and on top of the Rustbucket stands the dark figure of a new Chronosapien. His outline is slightly illuminated by the moon, which now peers out from the veil of clouds. Ben: “Is this another one of your friends from the future?” Ben 10’000: “What are you doing here Timekiller?” Timekiller: “I noticed that my little toy had been moved from the time that I placed him in, so I came to see what had gone wrong.” Ben: “Timekiller. Is that your name or title?” Ben 10’000: “It’s his name. He’s an evil Chronosapien from another timeline, seeking to kill us and take this dimension for himself.” Timekiller: “Oh don’t mislead yourself, Delta. All Chronosapiens are from another timeline.” Ben: “What do you want?!” Timekiller: “I believe your future self already worded it quite well: I seek to kill you. Because when this dimension is left unguarded by the likes of you it will make the perfect stage from which to wage our Time War!” Ben: “Time War...?” Ben 10’000: “But if your Time Breaker kills my past self, I’ll cease to exist. And because I sent it back here in the first place it’ll create a paradox! Wha--” He is cut off by the shaded Chronosapien laughing. Timekiller: “Hahahaha-! No it won’t! And that’s why this dimension is so perfect! So totally unique! If the past ceases to line up with the future, it won’t break anything! A new timeline will be born instead! A safety net for the future!” Ben 10’000: “...That doesn’t sound like how time works.” Timekiller: “When you walk in eternity like my kind then you can talk to me about how time works. If you don’t understand it then blame either your primitive language or your underdeveloped intellect.” The younger Ben looks over his shoulders at the Petrosapien behind them. It begins to walk towards the pair. Ben: “uhhh...” Time Breaker Tetrax: “Recalibration complete...” Timekiller: “Ah! My distraction worked as intended! When you sent my creation back to the past, it needed to time recalibrate itself! And now it has!” Ben 10’000: “Dammit!” Timekiller: “Oh-ho! He may have been my first Time Breaker but something tells me he came out just right! I’ve made more since but I would be so satisfied to see Tetrax here be the one to finally kill you!” Both Bens turn to face the Time Breaker. Timekiller: “And then the Dimension Delta will be mine! Ah-ha! Goodbye Ben Delta and Ben Delta! I’ll see you in hell!” With a dark blue flash, the Chronosapien vanishes into thin air. Ben: “Okay so while we still have a few moments before the fight begins, mind telling me what a Time Breaker is? That guy made it sound like there are more than one.” Ben 10’000: “Ancient, forbidden technology from a war long since over. Each one is different, but this one never dies, never tires, and never ages. If we don’t destroy it, it will only continue to chase us forever.” Ben: “So really bad news, got it.” Tetrax takes a few more steps towards them. His arms bend and shift into smooth, uncracked blades. Gwen: “Uhh… Who is that?” The two Bens turn back to the RV quickly. Gwen is stood in the doorway. Ben 10’000: “Get back in the Rustbucket now!” Gwen: “What’s with the zombie Diamondhead?” Ben: “Do as he says, that thing’s the future monster he was talking about earlier!” Ben 10’000: “That goes for you too.” Ben: “What?! Why?” Ben 10’000: “Because I don’t know how to beat this Time Breaker yet and I can’t risk you getting hurt because of that. Now go inside and wake up Grandpa Max. Tell him to start the RV.” Gwen disappears inside the Rustbucket, but the young Ben goes nowhere. He stands defiantly before his future self for a moment as they stare at each other, but eventually he loses his nerves and does as he was told. Ben 10’000 turns back to the Time Breaker once more. Ben 10’000: “Just us now. Do your worst.” Time Breaker Tetrax picks up speed, before charging at Ben. It raises both arms in the air before slamming the blades into the ground where Ben stands. He rolls out of the way, getting behind Tetrax. He turns and runs, putting distance between himself and the Rustbucket. “''Okay,” He takes the brief moment to make a plan in his head. “''He’s made of cracked rock. Rock erodes. Alright let’s do this!” The core of his Omnitrix pops up before being slammed down quickly. Tetrax raises both of his arms, pointing the blades at Ben as he transforms. The blades in his arms suddenly fire out towards Ben. One of them misses, but the other catches Ben’s left shoulder with the sound of piercing metal. As the glow fades, Overflow holds his left shoulder in pain. He grabs the crystal shard, tempted to tear it out but he thinks better of it and leaves it be. Tetrax begins walking menacingly towards him, his now shard-like hands beginning to regenerate slowly. Overflow points his right arm and unleashes a torrent of water that halts the Time Breaker’s path. However, Ben’s hope of victory soon fades as it begins walking towards him again. “''Damn! I was really hoping this would be more effective!” The torrent halts. He generates a whip of water and strikes it across the Petrosapien to little effect. Realising his futility, Ben taps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest as Tetrax draws near. Wildvine looks up at the Petrosapien, grabbing one of the seeds on his back as he does. Time Breaker Tetrax goes to grab him, only for the seed to be thrown in his face. It explodes into a cloud of transparent white gas. Wildvine runs towards the Rustbucket’s open door, yanking the purple diamond shard out of his shoulder and discarding it onto the ground as he does. He jumps into the rustbucket screaming. Wildvine: “Drive! Now!” Max goes from looking over his shoulder to slamming down the pedal instantly. The six wheels screech into life as the vehicle accelerates through the woods. They follow a clear path until they reach the main road and drive off. With a green flash Ben 10’000 reverts to his human form. Gwen, Ben, and Ben 10’000 stand behind Max as he drives. They are illuminated by a dim bulb above them. Max: “Now that it’s here do you mind explaining what that thing actually is?” Ben 10’000: “'That''' was Time Breaker Tetrax. He’s not very fast, but he can wait out eternity if it means catching up to you. With that in mind I probably should’ve sent him into the future instead. Whoops.” Gwen: “And what’s a Time Breaker?” Ben 10’000: “Like you said earlier. Zombies, kinda. Time zombies. Shadows of what they once were. I don’t think you’ve met Tetrax yet but that’s an alternate version of him, mind wiped and reprogrammed for whatever purpose Timekiller wants.” Gwen: “Timekiller?” Ben: “You didn’t see him, he’s an alien. Same species as Clockwork.” Ben 10’000: “Meaning that he has time powers too. Every Time Breaker has time-related abilities as well. Time Breaker Tetrax’s would be immortality.” Max checks his wing mirrors on the off chance that the Petrosapien was following them. To his horror, it was. Max: “You three, we’re in trouble!” Ben 10’000: “What?!” The two Bens and Gwen rush to the back of the Rustbucket and look out the rear window. Gwen holds up her phone, using the light from the screen to illuminate the road behind them. At the edge of their vision, on the boundary where the light from the Rustbucket fades into the impenetrable black of night, Time Breaker Tetrax follows matching the speed of the RV. He runs with jagged broken movement. Gwen: “So much for being ‘not very fast’.” Ben: “He was not that fast at the campsite” Ben 10’000: “You’re right. I must’ve underestimated his powers.” Gwen: “He looks kinda like he’s teleporting after us.” Ben: “Yeah, he does.” Ben 10’000: “I wonder… Hey Gwen, try lighting him up using your phone’s flash as a torch.” Gwen turns her phone around and turns on the flashlight feature. As the long empty road lights up, Tetrax slows down drastically before speeding up again to match the Rustbucket. Ben 10’000: “Hey I was right!” Ben: “He’s afraid of light?” Ben 10’000: “Nope. Time freezes when he can’t see us. Try pointing that light towards us instead.” She does, and Tetrax’s silhouette disappears further into the darkness. Gwen: “I never thought I’d see the day my cousin was smarter than me.” Ben: “Well, I mean, Grey Matter’s smarter than you.” Ben 10’000 turns to his younger self. Ben 10’000: “Now the question is whether it’s chasing me, or you.” Ben: “Can I go to bed now? It’s gone midnight.” Ben 10’000: “We’re all tired Ben, imagine how Grandpa must feel driving at this hour.” Max, from the front of the RV: “Good to know you care!” Ben 10’000: “Right now we need to figure out how to stop that thing. I’ve burnt him with fire, eroded him with water, and even electrocuted him but none of it works.” Ben: “Have we tried hitting it really hard?” Ben 10’000: “I beg your pardon?” Ben: “Well you’ve tried all that but what about just really smacking him? Diamondhead’s not invulnerable, we know that, so let’s just hit him.” Ben 10’000: “We’re talking about a relic of a war so great and terrible reality itself began to collapse, a war machine the likes of which has been locked away by one of the most powerful species in the multiverse for over ten thousand years, and you want to try hitting it?” Ben: “Well like Timekiller said, this is his first Time Breaker. I’m not sure what Time Breakers are meant to look like but even I can tell that Tetrax looks jury-rigged. So I’m going to punch him.” Gwen: “You’re going to get yourself killed!” Ben: “Maybe, but I don’t see you offering a better plan.” Ben begins walking to the front of the RV. Max: “Please don’t do this Ben.” Ben: “Sorry Grandpa.” Ben 10’000: “Ben I forbid you to do this!” Ben opens the door to the Rustbucket. The wind messes his hair. He begins twisting the dial of his alien watch. Ben: “Stop me then. Wildvine? Clockwork? XLR8? No? Well I’ll see you in a minute then.” Gwen: “Ben don’t!” Ben jumps out of the Rustbucket, slamming down the Omnitrix core. With a bright flash he becomes a white and black mass, covered in yellow shell down his back. He rolls into a tight armoured ball as he slams into the ground. The Rustbucket drives on before braking to a halt to remain with Ben, swerving as it does. Ben’s momentum carries him on, but he counter-spins to kill his momentum. When he stops, he unrolls himself and stands up to look back at Time Breaker Tetrax. The pair are now illuminated by bright headlights of the Rustbucket Cannonbolt: “Let’s see how you like Cannonbolt!” Tetrax has slowed down once again to his normal sluggish walking pace. Ben 10’000 jumps out of the Rustbucket as Cannonbolt rolls himself up again. He accelerates quickly towards Tetrax, but Tetrax holds his arms out in front of himself and catches Cannonbolt. He holds the yellow alien aloft. Cannonbolt: “Woah hey!” Ben 10’000 runs in to help before Tetrax throws Cannonbolt towards him. He catches Cannonbolt with four massive red arms, the green glow of a transformation fading around him. Cannonbolt: “Nice catch.” Four Arms: “Maybe try hitting him with more momentum next time?” Cannonbolt: “I’m not sure why you’re so scared of this guy, he seems kinda tame.” Four Arms: “I have no doubt that if I hadn’t shown up his first instinct would have been to crack you like an egg.” Cannonbolt: “That sounds less tame.” Time Breaker Tetrax begins walking towards the two Bens once more. His arms sharpen again into long, cracked blades. Cannonbolt: “Mind giving me a throw?” Four Arms pulls his arms back before slinging Cannonbolt with all his might, shifting his own weight as he does to put as much force into the throw as possible. Cannonbolt slams into Time Breaker Tetrax with a monumental clap of shattering crystal. Ben bounces off of the ground behind Tetrax before unfurling into his more humanoid form as he lands. Cannonbolt: “Hey I was right!” Tetrax grasps his right side tightly. Tetrax: “Error. Critical damage sustained.” His entire right arm is now missing, scattered across the road as pink crystal shards and bent purple metal. His shoulder begins to regenerate, but not as it was before. Large, functionless crystal growths sprout from the crater where his arm should be. Time Breaker Tetrax turns to face Cannonbolt. Tetrax: “Destroy: Lesser threat.” Cannonbolt: “Lesser? I just took your arm off!” Cannonbolt’s white Omnitrix dial bleeps red, before flashing as the young Ben is returned to his human self. Ben stands in shock for a moment. Ben: “...I stand by what I said!” Tetrax walks menacingly towards Ben, before two pairs of red arms grab his waist tightly before suplexing him into the cold hard tarmac. Ben: “Nice save.” Four Arms: “Thanks. How’s your watch?” Ben looks at the Omnitrix on his left wrist, the dial glows red. Ben: “Not good.” Four Arms: “Alright the let me show you a little trick...” Ben 10’000 taps the Omnitrix dial on his chest, shifting from the red giant Four Arms into the black-and-purple liquid metal Upgrade. He grabs his younger self’s wrist, briefly assimilating the Omnitrix before letting go. The dial now glows green. Ben: “Woah. What’d you do?” Upgrade: “Gave you a recharge.” Ben: “Wait, what happened to trying not to show us things from the future?” Upgrade: “If you can figure out how to use Upgrade on the Omnitrix while timed out, be my guest.” Ben slams down the dial of his now active Omnitrix. He transforms into his massive red Tetramand form. In the distance, Tetrax slowly clambers back up onto his feet. Four Arms: “Let’s finish this!” Upgrade: “Wait! Four Arms is made of flesh, it’s still not a good idea to get close to the guy made of sharp crystals.” Four Arms: “Well what else are we gonna do?” Upgrade: “...I have an idea.” With a flash, Upgrade morphs into a fiery humanoid with cracked red-stone flesh. Four Arms: “I thought you said fire didn’t work?” Heatblast: “I’m not gonna burn him. I’m going to blind him, that’s your opportunity to get close.” Four Arms: “I thought time stopped when he can’t see us?” Heatblast: “I’m kinda banking on the fact that I’m made out of fire, that might trick his time-powers into not activating.” Four Arms smiles and turns to look at Time Breaker Tetrax. The disfigured Petrosapien limps towards them, slower than he was before. Both Bens run forwards, before Heatblast stops and throws two large orange fireballs directly at their foe. They hit their target but the fire dies almost immediately - time had stopped. Four Arms continues anyway. Tetrax swings his sword-like left arm at Four Arms but the red alien catches the blade before pummeling the Petrosapien directly with his free arms. Punch after punch, breaking away Tetrax’s already cracked body. Tetrax stumbles backwards. His left arm forms into a large hammer and he goes to strike Four Arms. Four Arms returns in kind by striking the hammer as it bears down on him. The hits connect, shattering Tetrax’s forearm into fragments. Time Breaker Tetrax’s arm begins to heal in the same mutated fashion as the previous, forming large, inert crystal clusters. He looks up in pain at Four Arms, still determined to complete his mission. He drags his feet as he stumbles and limps forwards. Heatblast: “Aim for his chest! If you destroy the Time Breaker components holding him together it’ll destroy him!” Four Arms: “Got it!” Four Arms charges into Tetrax, delivering a hard uppercut followed by a number of downwards strikes. The metal embedded in Time Breaker Tetrax’s chest begins to crack. Pink light floods out of the gash, before another flurry of punches causes it to crack further. The machine breaks and begins to fall out of place onto the tarmac. Tetrax looks into Four Arms’ eyes with a passive look of dread as his crystalline body begins to crumble and disintegrate. The dust is carried off by a non-existent wind before that too vanishes. Before long, all that remains of the monster is the metal implants, which fall to the floor with a clang. With a red flash, the young Ben’s Omnitrix times out once more. Heatblast walks over to his side, before he flashes back to his human form as well. Ben: “D-did I just kill a person?” Ben 10’000: “He was already dead. You did the right thing.” Timekiller: “NO NO NO!” Ben 10’000: “Of course someone would beg to differ.” The two Bens turn around. Standing in front of the Rustbucket is Timekiller, his appearance reduced once more to a silhouette -this time by the blinding headlights of the RV behind him. Timekiller: “How could I have made a Time Breaker with such a blatant weakness?!” Ben 10’000: “For what it’s worth, it wasn’t me that found it. Well it was but... nevermind.” Timekiller: “No matter. I can always deal with you myself!” The rectangular key in Timekiller’s head begins to rotate rapidly. Ben 10’000 slams down his Omnitrix in preparation for the Chronosapien’s next move. Timekiller suddenly accelerates towards young Ben, distorting time to increases his own speed. He goes to grab Ben’s thoat with his right hand, before the child disappears into thin air. Timekiller turns around to see that Ben 10’000 has taken the form of Clockwork and is now placing the young Ben on the ground. Clockwork walks towards Timekiller, both of their keys spinning. Clockwork: “Let’s do this some other time!” The two Chronosapiens charge towards each other, before a green flash from Clockwork causes them both to vanish. Gwen and Max step out of the Rustbucket and join Ben. Max: “Where’d they go?” Ben: “Uhh… Away, I guess.” Gwen: “So that was Timekiller, huh?” Ben: “Yep.” Gwen: “We’re going to end up seeing him again, aren’t we?” Ben: “Oh yeah.” TO BE CONTINUED IN BEN 10: REBOOT REVOLUTION Noteworthy Events Major Events *Timekiller reveals himself *Time Breaker Tetrax is destroyed Minor Events *Ben learns he can use Upgrade on the Omnitrix *Ben 10'000 returns to his own time Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben 10'000 *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Timekiller (debut) *Time Breaker Tetrax Aliens Used Ben 10 *Cannonbolt *Four Arms Ben 10’000 *Overflow *Wildvine *Four Arms *Upgrade *Heatblast *Clockwork Trivia *Alien X was originally planned to appear in this episode, used by Ben 10’000 to protect his younger self from Timekiller at the end. This idea was scrapped because I couldn’t think of a good excuse for Ben 10’000 to not just banish Timekiller from Dimension Delta altogether. Category:Earth-1010 Category:Tabs Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Chapters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution